Our Hooded Savior
by gg180000
Summary: What if the fight with Krane went a little different. What if his fireball bounced off of Chase's forcefield and headed straight for Bree. Would she be saved, save herself, or get charred.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER UNO

this takes place during the fight with Krane

Bree's pov

Krane was about to burn Douglas to a crisp, but right before he did Chase decided to slide next to Douglas and block the fireball with his forcefield. The fireball bounced off and was heading straight for me and I froze! Suddenly there was a puff of navy blue and grey in front of me. The smoke disappeared to show a figure wearing a navy hood and grey jeans. The figure caught the fireball and through it back at Krane. Huh another bionic.

I was trying to figure out who it was, but the hood was covering their face. Krane hopped back up and seemed shocked. He started fighting the mystery person, but I could tell he was hiding back. The figure then turned to Chase and told him to cover his ears. It's a good thing he did to because that girl screamed LOUD. Wow sonic scream that's a new one.

After watching them fight for awhile I decided to get involved because it was obvious whoever fights Krane needs help. Eventually Krane just geo leaped away. Thinking fast I super sped at the figure and pinned him to the wall. They kept their head down so we couldn't see who they were.

Donald's pov

I ran into the lab to see Krane geo leap away and Bree super speed at someone and pin them to the wall. I ran over to Bree to see who she was pinning, but whoever it was had their hood ver their face. Alright what the heck happened and who is that I said gesturing to the mystery person.

"Long story," Was all I got in response. I walked over to the guy pinned to the wall and pulled after their hood. Everyone in the room gasped.

**A/N Sorry it's short it was just the perfect o****pportunity for a cliff hanger.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I'm sorry about the bad punctuation in the last chapter. If my English teacher read that she would have come to my house and lectured me. **

Bree's pov

I couldn't believe it. The mystery person was a little girl. She couldn't be more than 13 years old. She had dark, icy, blue eyes and long darkish reddish brown hair. She also had olive skin and freckles.

"What's your name?," I heard Chase ask. "I don't have one," she replied. "What do you mean you don't have a name, everyone has a name?," Leo asked. We ended up asking her a ton of questions like, "how did you get bionics," "what are your bionics," and, "why did you come here." She simply replied, "i'm Krane's daughter." That can't be fun.

" What are all your bionics," Mr. Davenport asked. " I have all the elemental powers, a sonic scream, a forcefield, invisibility, geo leaping, atmokinesis, molecular kinesis, super smarts, empathy, reverse empathy, I can pass through matter, and super senses." "Although I don't have any training, so I can't control my abilities.

So you can't control your abilities? "Nope." She raised her hands in a sort of ''oops'' gesture, but she accidentally caused a giant rock to break through the lab's flooring. Okay the fact that she can't control her abilities is slightly terrifying.

Krane's daughter's pov **A/N kinda wish I gave her a name now**

Crap, I just destroyed their floor. Sorry, is all I say. When I put my hand down the rock went back into the earth. Well I should get going, I say preparing to geo leap outta here before I destroy something else. Right before I leave they exchange a look and the girl, I think her name is Bree, grabbed my arm. "Where will you go," she asks me. I don't know, all I know is i'm not going back home. The man then walked up to me and grabbed me by my shoulders, "will you stay here with us, we can train you?" I know it's not a good thing to trust strangers, but if something happens I can always geo leap away. So I agreed to stay.

The girl then came up to me all excited. "I'm Bree i've always wanted a sister," she's says in a rather high pitched voice. Then she super sped away through a tunnel to who knows where. So… I say awkwardly. The man that asked me to stay with them then spoke up. " Well i'm Donald Davenport, handsome, genius, billionaire, scientist, inventor," he said while flashing a cocky grin. "Oh and that's Adam, Chase, and Leo," he added while pointing at them in order as he said their names.

Bree then came running (at normal speed) with an African American women who I presume is Leo's mom and Mr. Davenport's wife. She walks up to me with her hand extended " Hi i'm Tasha, Donald's wife," she said as she shook my hand. It's so nice to meet you I replied.

"Well we better start training," Mr. Davenport announced. "Chase can you help me out," he asked. "Sure," he replied. "So do you have any training at all?" he asks. I kinda self taught myself how to use my sonic scream by watching x men first class, I reply sheepishly. "Well let's work on your super smarts, forcefield, and super senses." "Oh, by the way do you have any glitches?," he asks. You might wanna sit down, this might take awhile, I reply. Well sometimes I geo leap accidentally or to the wrong place when i'm stressed, I turn invisible if someone surprises me, uh I super sneeze if there's dust or something, my empathy causes mood swings, you saw the whole earth through floor thing, stuff like that happens with all the elements, I pass through matter if i'm tired, which is really annoying if your on the second floor, my forcefield flickers out unexpectedly, if something spooks me and I scream it's sometimes comes out as a sonic scream, and then there's my commando app.

They seem a little shocked at all the glitches I have. "Well lets start training before you accidentally injure someone," Chase says.

_Time skip to morning after training a tour of the house. (slept on couch)_

Bree came bouncing into the living room and walked up to me. "So I was thinking you need a name," she says. Okay, I reply. Do you have any ideas? I ask. "Well since you asked, I was thinking and I came up with a few," she said. Well let's hear 'em. " Ebony, Eve, Alice, Autumn, Audrey, or Raven,"

**A/N I was gonna make the chapter longer, but I decided to let you guys vote on the name. So pm me your vote or leave it in the reviews. until then upside down peace sign (Y)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hey guys i'm back. Alright before you kill me I just wanna say i'm sorry for not updating, but i'm here now. So on with the story.**

No name's pov

"Hmm… I like Autumn," I reply. "Then Autumn it is," she says with a huge grin. "It's so awesome having another girl in the house," she squeals, causing me to wince. "Sorry. I need to remember that there's another person in the house with super senses," she apologizes. "It's fine," I reply.

"Good morning," I hear someone say. I look over and see Chase stepping out of the secret elevator. "Morning," we reply. "Hey uh…," Chase starts. "Autumn, we decided on Autumn," Bree helps him out. "Okay Autumn, Mr. Davenport wants you downstairs for training," he says while taking things out of the fridge.

"M'kay," I reply while heading towards the elevator. When I get down to the lab I see Mr. Davenport typing things into his cyber desk. I notice that the lab's floors are covered in towels. "Hey Uhh… he starts, not knowing what to call me. "Autumn, Bree decided I needed a name," I help him. "Hey Autumn, so I was thinking we should work on your elemental powers," he says while covering the cyber desk with some towels.

"Okay," I reply while stepping over some towels. "Let's start with the water element," he says while finally looking. Well that explains the towels. He doesn't want me to ruin his precious technology. He grabs a water bottle, opens it, and sets it on the floor in front of me. "Try and get the water out of the bottle," he says while crouching behind the cyber desk.

I concentrate on controlling the water and a thin stream of water rises into the air. I'm so concentrated on keeping the water in the air I don't here Adam, Leo, and Chase enter the lab. I became aware of their presence when Leo shouted "cool," surprising me, and causing me to lose my concentration and soak both Adam and Leo. Oops.

I noticed that I turned invisible and turned visible again. Chase was laughing his head off and Mr. Davenport was trying to hide a smile. " I love you," Chase managed to say to me through his laughing, almost crying state.

"She's to good for you Chase. You'll never have a girlfriend. I thought we established this," Adam mocked. I suddenly felt hurt and realized my empathy must be glitching up. I'm pretty sure it's Chase's emotions, but Chase just looks annoyed. "Aw did I make you sad Chasey. Do you need a hug," Adam taunted while putting his arms out. "No, i'm good," Chase replied cautiously while slowly backing away from his soaking wet brother. Adam then proceeded to chase his brother around the lab until Chase stopped and used his force field.

Adam ran into it and fell to the floor. I was quite amused, but was snapped out of my little trance by a complaining Leo. "Really Autumn, you soaked my favorite shirt," he whined. "Could have been worse," I reply simply. "How could it possibly have been worse," he says dramatically. "I could have been practicing fire," I replied with a smile. "I'm just gonna go upstairs and dry off," he replied nervously while fleeing upstairs.

I looked over just in time to see Chase get picked up and bear hugged by his older brother. I love this family. Suddenly an extremely loud, high-pitched sound, that I think only Chase and I can hear, filled the lab. Chase and I both fell to the floor screaming in pain. What the heck is going on!?

I could tell that Adam and Mr. Davenport were yelling at a computer screen for some reason, but I couldn't make out what they were saying over the ringing in my ears. It felt like years, but I knew it was only about a minute until the the retched sound stopped.

Chase and I both sighed in relief, but we didn't bother to get up. I could tell we were both breathing heavily as we tried to regain our energy. I pushed myself up to my feet and tried to slow my breathing.

"What was that," Chase breathes while stumbling to his feet. "Krane," Mr. Davenport replied coldly, "Autumn, why didn't you tell us you killed your mother." Uh… Oh… "I was only six years old and my "dearest daddy" gave me bionics, but he neglected to give me control. I glitched and killed my mother. People tend to treat you differently when they find out your a murderer," I sighed.

"Oh… Well that's um….. unfortunate," Chase replied slowly. "Hey, what do you expect from a psychotic, power hungry, sociopath's daughter. I never meant to hurt anyone," I replied sadly. "Well how about we take a little break," Mr. Davenport said while clapping his hands. We all just wordlessly headed upstairs.

When we got upstairs we silently sat on the couch. Well Chase and I did, Adam had to deal with Tasha freaking out about him tracking water everywhere. I decided on using my empathy on Chase to try to find out how he was feeling since he wasn't really showing any emotion. All I felt was fear and shock. Well that's not good.

"Hey Chase," I started snapping him out of his thoughts, "Why do you hide your true emotions," I asked curiously. "What do you mean," he asked defensively. "Never mind," I replied quickly while heading back down to the lab.

"Hold the elevator," someone shouted. I put my hand out to stop the elevator as Adam jumped inside. "Thanks," he said while munching on some chips. "Welcome," I replied. Suddenly the elevator stopped moving and the lights turned off. Great.

"Ugh… stupid elevator," I groaned. "How is an elevator not smart," Adam asked dumbly. "Never mind," I replied, "Since were stuck in here can I ask you a question?" "Didn't you just ask me a question," he replied, confused. "A different question," I said slowly. "Sure," he exclaimed happily.

"Why do you tease Chase," I asked. " Because it's fun," he stated like it was obvious. "Why's it fun," I persisted. " 'Cause he gets all mad and annoyed," he replied with a goofy grin. "So you like hurting his feelings," I asked confused. I thought siblings were nice to each other. "No, I like to make him mad," he said with a sort of "duh" expression. " You hurt his feeling when you tease him though. Didn't you know that," I replied. "No, I didn't know that," he replied seemingly deep in thought.

Suddenly the elevator started moving again and the lights turned back on. "Finally," I sighed, relieved. They must have gotten the elevator working again. We got down to the lab and stepped out of the elevator. I looked over and saw Mr. Davenport fixing wires on a control panel. "Sorry about that there was a short circuit and I had to turn the power off," he apologized.

"It's fine," I replied. Adam was still lost in his own little world thinking about who knows what. "Okay let's continue with the water element," he said while grabbing a bowl of water. He set it out on the floor and backed away. I started concentrating on making the water move and it came out still in the shape of the bowl. "Try changing the shape of the water," Mr. Davenport instructed. I tried making it turn into a cube shape, but I lost my hold and it fell to the floor with a splash. Oops.

"That's okay. Let's try it again. I failed three more times until I finally got it. I managed to turn the water into a cube and then a cone. "Good job, let's try the wind element," he said while pushing some of the towels around with his foot. He picked up an empty water bottle and set it down on the ground. "Try blowing it over," he instructed. I activated my aerokinesis, Mr. Davenport stared at me as the irises of my eyes turned white. My eyes change color based on the element. I managed to blow it over on my second try. I spent most my life in a small room. I might not have any training, but I do have some basic control over my abilities.

After practicing my aerokinesis for a little bit we moved on to the earth element. "Since I don't need you destroying my floors were going to go to one of my storage rooms," Mr. Davenport explained. We walked down a narrow hallway to a small room that had a dirt floor. There was also some lose dirt on the ground. "Try to make something move," was all Mr. Davenport said before backing out of the room.

My eyes turned dark brown as I tried making a rock come out of the ground, but it's not easy. Instead I just moved some of the lose dirt around. I even managed to make some float. I decided to try making something happen to the solid ground. I managed to make a small bump in the surface. Yes, finally ."Okay Autumn, let's work on your pyrokinesis for a little bit," Mr. Davenport said while re-entering the room.

He put a candle on the floor and lit it. He stepped out of the room, but kept the door open. "Try and control the fire in anyway possible," he instructed. Yes, i've been waiting for fire. Out of all the elements I have the most control over it.

I crouched down by the candle and activated my pyrokinesis, my eyes turning a fiery red. I put my hand over the flame and I concentrated on the flame. I slowly stood and smiled as the flame followed my hand and stretched upwards. I cut the stream of fire off and just made the fire into the shape of a ball. I held the ball of fire in my hands before pulling my hands apart and making to smaller balls of fire. I purposely made one bigger than the other so I could split in half again making three fire balls. I then proceeded to start juggling the fire balls. It was a little trick I taught myself to do.

"Wow, okay you apparently have some control over your pyrokinesis," Mr. Davenport mused. "Mmhhmm… "I hummed. "Okay let's move on to electrokinesis," he said while keeping his distance. "Okay," was all I said before making the fire disappear into thin air.

I followed him into a room that had a little metal rod in the middle. He was prepared. "Try and shoot electricity at that pole," he said while gesturing to the pole. My eyes turned highlighter yellow as I focused on gathering energy and aimed my hand at the pole. When I had enough electrical charge at shot a blast of electricity at the pole. However I didn't have enough control and accidentally fried the circuitry in the whole house. Oops.

"Don't worry I can fix it easy. I'm a genius," Mr. Davenport gloated. Oh boy.

**A/N There's chapter three. It's kind of short, but i'll try and update soon. I'm just kind of having writer's block with this story. So see you soon, Sincerely Death. He better have a good excuse for blowing me off yesterday. Anyway bye (Y)**


End file.
